Angst in song
by Running to my Heart
Summary: Tohru leaves, Kyo is crushed and then-a newcomer. KyoXOC!
1. Chapter 1

Angst-In the form of a song

Chapter 1-"Blue on Black"

Disclaimer-I don't own any Furuba stuff whatsoever.

A/N- this story is written with personal angst in mind, so please, no criticisms too harsh please? Oh and anyone's thoughts are in italics.

Flashback- He ran through the forest, denying the truth that was chasing him in his mind. _It's not true! She can't be gone! Not now when I need her!_ As he kept running, it became obvious where he was going. It was where he had been born, or reborn, really.

Present-

"Stop moping and cook something," Yuki ordered.

"Go do it yourself, fag face," Kyo said, apathetically. _Another of Kyo's charming new habits, frequent cursing._

"Since we all know I can't cook, that would be a definite no."

"Whatever," Kyo mumbled, pushing himself off the couch and going into the kitchen. Yuki wasn't surprised by his lack of spirit though, it had been this way for months ever since Tohru had had to move to America with her grandfather, nothing was the same at Shigure's house. Shigure actually snapped at people, Kyo had turned gothic, and Yuki was back at the main house, most of the time being abused by Akito. The Mabudachi Trio didn't speak to each other anymore, from a recent fight. Momiji acted grown-up and Haru was in jail for fighting in the streets. _It's all gone to hell in handbasket and absolutely NONE of it will bring our angel back. The Juunishi truly are cursed._ Yuki went to use the bathroom and found the whole room smeared with blood-again.

"Kyo! If you're going to do stupid things, at least do them without making a mess!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Kyo asked, coming around the corner.

"That wasn't me," Kyo said, wide-eyed at the horrific amount of blood spewed everywhere. The two teens looked at each other and thought the same thing-Kisa. The girl had retracted back into herself after Tohru left, and then moved on to worse things on the side. Drugs, alcohol, even quiet prostitution-but no words. Everyone had grown older when she left.

"We'd better go find her," Kyo sighed.

"Yeah," Yuki agreed, "before she tries to seduce Hiro again, this time covered in blood." The boys searched until sundown but there was no sign of the little tigress.

"Ah, fuck it," Kyo said, throwing his hands up in disgust, "Ha'ri will probably bring her in anyway!" With that sentiment, both boys returned to their skipped lunch, ate, and went to bed. _And so ends another useless day,_ Yuki thought morosely. _Each of us will mourn her in our own way. No consolation for the cursed Zodiac._ Yuki cried and whispered a single prayer for the Juunishi as Kyo keened his grief to the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Teardrops on my Guitar"

"Grandfather?" asked the young woman, now speaking fluent English. "Um, I was t-thinking, now that you're well, would it be possible… er, well, could I maybe…"

"What is it my dear? You know you're my favorite. Ask anything."

Could I go back to Japan?" Tohru asked in a rush.

"Of course. I have the family here to care for me, so I won't be alone," he reassured, "plus, I know you were happier with the Sohmas and I want you to be happy."

"Oh grandfather!" Tohru gasped, clasping her hands in rapture, "I'm going to call them right now!" She ran to the phone, but after 5 long minutes, no one picked up.

"I guess they're out for dinner or something," she said, a little downtrodden.

"Just go pack your things, dear. We'll have you back there in no time." And that was how she had ended up in Tokyo International Airport (is there such a thing?), waiting on Hatori, with all of her things in 3 suitcases.

"Tohru-chan," Hatori started hesitantly, "you know that… well, a lot of things have changed since you left." Tohru nodded with a grim expression. When they pulled up at Shigure's house, she was shocked to see the state of disrepair that it had fallen into. And that was just the outside. She threaded her way through the piles of garbage, only to be bowled over by a boy that was suddenly a bunny.

"Hey Momiji," Tohru said, happily petting his bunny ears. She was devastated when, without even saying hello, Momiji gazed up at her with sad eyes and then hopped off. She sat stunned for a moment, before continuing up to the house.

"Why are you here?" Kyo demanded as she walked up the front steps. Tohru was so taken aback by this greeting and the state of his appearance, she couldn't even manage to stutter reply.

"Ah, whatever," he said, pushing past her, "I get to go have a bloody fuckin 'good time' on this damn date." And with that, Kyo was gone, too. She was so dazed by this that she barely registered Yuki as she went up the stairs to her room. _At least this_, she thought, _hasn't changed_.

"Yuki!" she heard a familiar voice whine, "Why did Kyo leave before before he cooked?" This set Tohru in motion. She unpacked, then started cleaning at such a rate that the whole house was clean in a matter of hours.

"Shigure! Yuki! Come eat!"

"Do mine ears deceive me?!" the incredulous author asked, popping his head out of his door. "Please tell this is not another vision of our lovely flower, come to haunt me!" Tohru giggled. Shigure did not seem to have changed that much. The melodrama continued until Yuki came downstairs and dragged Shigure to the table by his yukata.

"Thank you for returning, Ms. Honda. How long will you be staying?" This startled Tohru out of her reverie.

"Uh… well… I was hoping I could live here again-indefinitely." (go Tohru with the big vocab!) Shigure and Yuki both froze when she said this.

"We will have to ask Akito again," Shigure began slowly.

"Oh. Well, I don't want to inconvenience you," Tohru said, wilting visibly.

"It's not trouble at all, Ms. Honda," Yuki protested, glaring at Shigure. It was no help though. Tohru had already begun to cry. She ran from the table with a muffled "Excuseme" and went upstairs to her room. For the rest of the night, she hummed her mother's old lullaby and tried to comfort herself to keep trying with these strangers that used to be the Sohmas.

**What's wrong with them all?**

**Will everything turn out all right?**

**We shall see!!!!! Arigato to all who will review, since I'm sure you all want to read AND review! –hint hint- MWAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ok, so I couldn't think of a song for this chapter and yes, I put myself in this chapter. Sorry if you don't like that!**

Kyo heaved another sigh as his date stared out the window of the cab. She was a tourist and her Japanese wasn't the best.

"Kyo-san, where go?" she asked innocently, eyes sparkling with lights within and without. Kyo shook himself as he saw another brown-haired girl. He corrected her and answered her in the same bored voice.

"Gomen-nasai, Kyo…chan," she apologized hesitating over the honorific. No one had called him Kyo-chan since-her. She gazed over at him through hooded eyes, and he considered his appearance tonight. He had grown his hair out until it reached his cheekbones and had tried to streak it black but it had come out purple. He had on a t-shirt from the American band, 3 Days Grace. Black skinny jeans and hi tops with a black leather jacket over his red shirt. All of this, plus a couple of chains across his hips and spikes and a worry ring on his left hand completed his ensemble.

She was not dressed like a normal tourist, he noticed, paying a bit more attention to his date. Her hair was normal auburn-ish color, what of it wasn't dyed that is. The back of it was short and spiky with black tips while the front was long with choppy bangs and streaks of bright lavender throughout it. She had a heart-shaped face with wide, hazel eyes and almost perfect cupid bow lips. A stubborn chin and pert nose completed her profile. The rest of her body wasn't bad either, he admired. She wore a tight red tube-top with a bright yellow half-jacket over it. Where the sleeves stopped, she had one arm wrapped in a black ribbon and the other covered in a purple rose tattoo. She had dark purple nails, filed to points, and several silver rings. A knee length navy skirt, white tights, and black, spiky heels completed her strange look. (And no, this is not what I look like, just what I intend to look like in a few years!)

"Why do look so weird?" Kyo asked, gazing into her green lined eyes.

"Why do ask questions that you have no room to ask?" she challenged, a spark appearing in her eyes. For the first time in months, Kyo woke up for an argument.

"Well, since I live here, I don't look quite so out of place, but you," he scoffed, "you stick out like a rose in a bed of weeds."

"Maybe that's what I want," she retorted tartly. Kyo shrugged and turned back to the window, leaving her bewildered and panting for more argument as she was a very competitive person. They stopped at a fast food place where she tried a bit of everything before settling on plain onigiri and pickled plums. (Do they even serve that in fast food places there?) Kyo absentmindedly put a plum in the back of an onigiri before realizing what he had created. He dropped it on the plate and sighed in disgust. Glancing over at his date, he saw she was staring at him like she could see his soul if she looked hard enough.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Kyo asked rather rudely.

"What ever the hell I want," she answered in and equally acidic tone. Kyo was again taken aback by this, as he had expected this to date to be like all the others, placid and shy with no personality at all.

"So what movie are we going to see?" she asked in a good imitation of his bored voice. This actually sparked real anger in him, so he grabbed her hand and led her out of the fast food joint. Instead of hailing a cab, he led her down side streets and through main thoroughfares until she was completely lost. They finally stopped in front of a club where the bass from the music could be felt out in the street. Immediately, her step grew bouncier and she started tapping her fingers on her crossed arms. She took charge and led Kyo to the middle of the dance floor where she commenced to dance in the strangest, but most provocative way. When she noticed Kyo wasn't responding, she asked, "What's wrong? Don't you know how to dance?" She turned her back to him again, reached back to grab his hands and placed them on her hips. Soon, he was swaying and even grinding a bit with her. When they left around 11, with more dances than drinks in them, he was smiling and laughing with her. On the way back to her hotel, she fell asleep on his shoulder, and he decided to take a risk. When the driver finally stopped, it was at the end of lane that seemed to have no end. Kyo carried her up the hill, into the house, and had almost made it to his room without being noticed.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked quietly, "Who's that?"

"None of your damn business, traitor," he spat, with no feeling of pity or remorse whatsoever. He maneuvered his door open, and lay her on his bed, before taking the small couch in his room for himself. He fell asleep wondering why the hell he had brought another bloody fuckin traitorous woman into their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No song again-SORRY!

"Kyo!" Shigure whined outside the bathroom door, "Hurry up please!"

"I'm not in the bathroom, damn dog, now shut up!" The tousled haired teen yelled from his bed. She walked out of the bathroom with wet hair, wrapped in a short towel, and Shigure's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"It's impolite to stare," she said, breezily passing him and entering Kyo's room. She deftly pulled on her underclothes while holding the towel about her frame.

"What happened to you?" Kyo questioned bleary-eyes.

"A combination of things, some of htem myself," she answered as she dropped her towel to search for the rest of her clothes. The members of the house gasped at all the shiny scars across her body.

"Please don't stare," she asked, with her back to everyone and her arms wrapped around her torso. She was so tan in some places that the shiny scars stood out like tiger stripes on her body.

"You heard her, beat it!" Kyo yelled, slamming the door on everyone else's faces.

"You think I'm strange don't you? I'll just leave," she whispered. He pulled her around to face him and found evidence of her sadness in her eyes, not her voice. He brushed her wet hair out of her face and cradled it in both of his hands.

"You just seem like you've been through a lot. Would you like to stay with me today?" She nodded, a little of her previous perkiness evident in her face.

"Arigato, Kyo-chan," she said quietly. Kyo froze again, transported back to another time, another girl.

"C'mon Kyo-chan!" she laughed as if nothing had happened, "Quit standing there like a statue and lets go get some breakfast!" She was wearing just the tube top and skirt now, showing a tantalizing amount of skin. Shigure, always the first to recover, crept up behind her as she was eating, only to be met by a small silver dagger, tapping across his knuckles as he was about to touch her.

"Kyo!" the baka inu whined, "why do you always have to bring home the creepy ones?!" The next thing he knew, Shigure was lying on the couch with a sore jaw and even sorer… other place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ok, I decided that I probably wouldn't get anymore reviews until I posted another, happier chapter so here it is!

Song- "Rhiannon" by Fleetwood Mac

"C'mon Ryoushi!" Kyo yelled form the doorway.

"Alright! Just hold your horses for a sec!" she yelled back, running down the stairs. Kyo turned to look when he heard a tremendous crash and a muffled "ow…"

"Damn," he muttered, "you're just as bad as the rest of those clumsy girls!" She huffed as he picked her up and set her on her feet. When he actually looked at her, his eyes almost fell out of his head-again. Ryoushi was wearing the same red tube top from the night before but this time it was paired with a black jean mini skirt and a dark purple half-jacket. Her white tights and black heels completed her wardrobe for today. Her hair, instead of bright lavender streaks, had hot pink streaks.

"So, where are we going Kyo-chan?" she asked, grinning as she used the exact phrase he had taught her the night before.

"I don't know," he said shrugging. She sighed at his unresponsiveness but then straightened her shoulders and became visibly determined as they walked out of the house and down the sidewalk to the city.

"Perhaps this Ryoushi will be the one to drag our poor kitty out of his depression," Shigure mused.

"Alright Kyo," Ryoushi demanded, putting her hands on her hips, "make a decision as to where we're going."

"Ummmm… Ahhhhhh… We'll go to Sakura Park," he decided, seeming to be bewildered at having been handed a decision.

"Fine, hang on a minute then." She sat down on the sidewalk and removed her shoes and tights, now visibly excited.

"Race ya!" she yelled, taking off with the head start she knew she'd need. In not time, Kyo had caught up with her, then passed her and ran ahead the rest of the way. She found him waiting for her at the entrance of the park. It was actually a nature preserve where no one was allowed in with their shoes on. The sakura tress were just starting to drop their blossoms and the slightest breeze shook a mountain of petals loose. Ryoushi stopped, breathless from the race and the beautiful sight before her. She looked to Kyo, only to find him looking extremely bored with the whole experience. She grimaced and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the park and acting as though she was looking for something.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Kyo asked as each step released a wealth of fragrance. She finally sat down in a little natural valley that had formed between two hills.

"Have you ever been caught in a whirlwind?" she asked, pulling him down next to her. Kyo shook his head no, beginning to understand. They sat there for about 5 minutes until a chill wind began to blow form the top of one of the hills. Ryoushi grabbed his hands as she started to get more and more excited. Finally, a wind blew from atop the other hill, mixing with the already present breeze. The sakura petals around them began to wirl and she stood up laughing as the wind swirled her clothes and hair. Ryoushi began to dance in the wind. No, Kyo thought watching this strange woman, she danced with the wind. He watched, enraptured, as she twirled farther and farther away from him with the wind. Suddenly, the wind died and sakura petals fell in a soft snow all around him. Ryoushi was gone.

**Thank you so much for bearing with me! I was so busy with testing and then, I was frustrated with the lack of reviews but decided I didn't **_**really**_** want to be on strike so I hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer (I always forget these!) Meno owning Furuba!  
I hope you like this! (lotsa mystery!)

Kyo jumped up, startled at her sudden disappearance.

"Ryoushi!" he called and heard a muffled giggle above him. He whipped around and saw a flash of purple that disappeared with another breathless giggle. Kyo involuntarily began to smile in that fierce way he had before Tohru left. He ran over the hill, only to find her dashing among the sakura trees like a nymph. He waited until she stopped behind a tree and snuck up behind her. He reached around the tree to grasp only air and a few sakura petals thrown up at her heels.

"I'll catch you!" he yelled, now hot on her heels.

"You'll have to be fas-EEEEEE!" she screamed as he tackled her into a HUGE pile of sakura blossoms and leaves. Ryoushi laughed until her sides hurt and was about to calm down when Kyo sat up, covered and spitting pink and white blossoms everywhere. She burst into a fresh bout of giggles. 

"I'm… sorry," she gasped, holding her sides.

"Whatever," Kyo replied with a voice that was laden with sarcasm. "See how sorry you are now!" And he shoved a handful of petals down the back of her shirt. Ryoushi squealed because they were still cold and wet from the morning's dew. She grabbed a handful of blossoms and tried to rub them in Kyo's hair but fell on her face when he nimbly dodged out of the way.

"Shit," she cursed, holding her nose.

"What happened?" Kyo asked, a _little_ concerned anyway.

"What the hell do you think happened!" she asked, now the one with sarcasm in her voice.

"Let me see," he asked, gently pulling her hand away from her face. He was in for a shock when the hand he pulled away rubbed a mass of bruised petals into his face and hisr. Ryoushi skipped away with a grin and a giggle. Kyo just sat there. He had never been bested like that before in his life, never had to deal with such an adept actress.

"Your..face," Ryoushi exclaimed, once more hooting wildly with spasms laughter, "PRICELESS!" Kyo just sat there.

"Kyooooooo!" Ryoushi called, waving her hand in front of his face.

He didn't move.

'**m sorry it's so short but I was pressed for time! I hope it's still ok! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sorry it's been so long! Hope you like the new chapie! R&R

Ryoushi was now the one scared, with good reason to be. Whenever Kyo's body received a sever shock, such as the one he'd just had, his brain almost completely shut down, sending him into an almost comatose state. No one but Hatori and Kazuma knew about this affliction of his. Ryoushi, becoming more and more panicked, reached to lift Kyo onto her back, but found she was holding an orange kit in a puff of orange smoke. She stared, bewildered, for a moment at the cat, but then shrugged and gathered his clothes and began to run to the Sohma Estate which he had mentioned the night before. A few hours later, Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, and Ryoushi were all sitting in Hatori's office (with cups of absolutely rancid tea!) waiting for an agonizingly long time before he emerged from his exam room. Everyone but Ryoushi jumped up to meet him but it was to her that he went and sat next to.

"What do you know?" the doctor asked almost harshly.

"Nothing," she shrugged nonchalantly, "I just assumed all Japanese men did that. Apparently, I was wrong."

"Yes, well, it's best if you just forget all of this," and the doctor placed his hand on her forehead.

"NO!" Kyo growled, jumping up and biting Hatori's wrist. The doctor did not move but Ryoushi did, which was probably what saved her memories.

"Come here, Kyo," Ryoushi mumbled, pulling him away and wiping the blood form his lips.

"Fine," Hatori sighed, wrapping his wrist in some spare gauze, "but I will not deal with Akito and his wrath."

"Who's Akito?" Ryoushi asked innocently.

No one answered her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Sorry it's been so long! Hope you like the new chapie! R&R

"Akito is the head of the Sohma household and the worst bastard that ever lived!" Kyo growled, now in human form.

"And you need his approval to NOT erase my memory?" Ryoushi asked, catching on.

"Yes," Tohru chimed in, "I was in the same boat once. I know how it feels."

"Well," Ryoushi said with a sigh, "if I do have to leave you guys, will you re-introduce yourselves sometime? I've had a blast and it's only been two days with you guys!" Kyo and Yuki looked at the girl like she was crazy, but Tohru just giggled. While the teens played card games outside the Sohma house, on the other side of the estate, a masked man and a thief were having an argument.

"Why should I let _another_ woman into their house?" Akito spat.

"Pretty soon, Shigure's going to want one, too! Then what am I to do?" she asked, rounding on Hatori.

"Whatever you want, Akito," he answered, maintaining his icy calm.

"But," he continued, "if you keep hurting them, they will leave you just as Kureno did. Show some mercy and they may, in time, learn to forgive you."

"HA! What do I need forgiveness for?? I am their god," she said, as if stating a simple fact.

"Shigure may even forgive you for what you did with Kureno," Hatori said, playing his trump. And Akito knew she was trapped. Ever since Kureno had left, she had been desperately alone and seeking the company of her loyal dog. But he had rebuffed her at every turn.

"Fine," she whispered angrily, turning a nasty shade of purplish-red, "let that whore stay. But make sure she knows her place is with that other bitch- and **keep** both of them there."

"Yes Akito," Hatori mumbled, turning to go.

"Oh and Hatori?" she stopped him, "Send both of them in."

"Yes Akito," the doctor acquiesced, now a bit frightened for the fates of the two girls, though he barely knew one of them. Both of the girls walked in, looking as different as the sun and moon.

"I'm a woman," Akito stated, wasting no time in getting straight to the point. Tohru's eyes almost fell out of her head but Ryoushi just shrugged.

"You're not a woman," the emo kid stated, "I'm not even a woman. And if I'm not, there's no way in hell you could be! We're both just girls and Tohru is the only one close to being a woman." Akito turned to stare at the girl she had disregarded only moments ago. Was there something this plain girl had that Akito didn't?


End file.
